


Relationship Problems - One shot

by lexnotluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexnotluthor/pseuds/lexnotluthor
Summary: Cat & Kara discuss their relationship status and the pros and cons of keeping it a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh, but I welcome critiques. I wrote this around last year (during season 1) and randomly decided to post it. Enjoy :-)

“Look-

Cat’s eyes scanned her partners for approval before continuing.

-I know you’ve already made up your mind, and I respect your choices… but Kara this is a dumb-ass decision”.

The explicit language shocked Kara, as Cat was known for being less than vulgar. Even so, she glared firmly at Cat letting her know her position was firm. Cat spoke with the same ferocity as she tried to pull apart Karas plan.

 

“It’s not as if we’re up against some meddling freshman hackers Kara, you can’t honestly believe they’ll give up their assault if you ask them”

She hiked up her shorts and adjusted her position on the couch being sure not to spill her wine glass on the white sofa.

“Besides, even if they were the type to give up so easily I seriously doubt it would be to someone as persuasive as you” Kara rolled her eyes as she adjusted her glasses. Hesitantly she put a leg up on the couch and scooted closer to Cat attempting to snake her body between her companions.

“So, you’re saying that I am not convincing enough?” Kara pouted as she sidled up against Cats thigh gently placing her hand on her knee; her eyes gently scanning up her body, stopping a moment at her chest then up to her eyes.

Cat smirked slightly, well aware of what Kara was up to but her gaze was molten with desire as she wasn’t immune to her charms.

“Well, dear, not everyone is seduced by your perkiness. And while I may be infatuated with your quirks others are not as easily persuaded” Cats gaze turned icy as she spoke.

“Besides, do you really care so much as to what the world thinks of our relationship? We can barely separate ourselves from each other as it is, I don’t think the public opinion will change that” Cat looked down at Kara’s lips before slipping her fingers through her blonde hair.

Before Kara could respond, Cat retracted herself from their intimate entanglement stalking to the kitchen in a fury leaving Kara stunned. She had assumed Cat would want to keep their relationship private, at least until her promotion was out of the minds of her coworkers and things with the media surrounding recent events had settled. Kara had always been the one to suggest the next steps, even so soon as they had only recently started a committed partnership. Cat had never dropped hints that she was ready to go public, but then again she was not one to share her feelings so openly, not unless she was ready to divulge them.

Vexed, Kara stood and clenched her fists forgetting the wine glass she had in her hand crushing the glass easily. A mixture of blood and red wine ran down her arm dripping slowly to the suede carpet below.

A voiced cleared behind her, and Kara turned to see Cat surveying the situation.

“We should probably start setting some boundaries, like not breaking the wine glasses or spilling it on my thousand dollar carpet” She speared moving quickly to Karas side to assess the damage.

“I honestly thought you wanted to keep things quiet for a little longer, I would’ve never suggested this if I knew you didn’t care” Kara sputtered quickly allowing Cat to pull the shards from her hand so she could heal. Cat sighed as she bandaged her hand up and looked up to face Kara.

“I haven’t given you any indication otherwise, besides the world already knows I am seeing someone” Her hand slid out of Karas back to her hair. Kara’s body filled with warmth at the contact and she melted under Cats patronizingly sultry glare.

“So you don’t care if we go public?” Kara held her breath as she waited for Cats response, who was currently drumming her fingers through her hair a few inches from her face.

“It doesn’t appear so” Cat inched her hand to her neck and moved to tilt her head up towards Karas. The sudden closeness launched Kara in frenzy and she began rambling.

“But what if people complain I was unfairly promoted or the press assaults us with questions or they-

Cat pulls her head suddenly off Karas shoulders and levels her face to hers.

“I am the press, sweetie” And their lips gently touched before they entangle once again, falling back against the couch in a heap of sweet kisses and moans of pleasure.


End file.
